LN Volume 11 Chapter 2
Summary Part 1: Tigre and Eugene On the next day of the Sun Festival, Tigre wakes up early in his guest room and visits Eugene under Viktor suggestion. Whilst Tigre enters Eugene's lavish room, the Pardu Earl welcomes him with open arms and when tells him to sit down, Tigre congratulates Eugene for his enthronement but Eugene isn't really happy despite his initial smile, prompting Tigre to assume that Eugene's only wish was actually to remain as Pardu's lord. Eugene then tells Tigre about his acquaintance with Urs while sending his condolences to the young Earl's parents. As his gratitude, Tigre also send his thanks to Eugene regarding Elen and Lim which prompts Eugene to laugh as he talks everything about Elen and Lim, as well about his encounter with Tigre during the Sun Festival after hearing his reputation of being strong and benevolent person. When Tigre tells Eugene that he considers Elen and Lim are friends, Eugene urges Tigre to take care of his former students while providing support towards each other. Later, Eugene asks Tigre his plan after returning to Brune to which Tigre explains everything regarding his conversation with Viktor, especially a part where he could stay in Alsace for only a limited time. Rather than being dubious over such accounts, Eugene informs Tigre to consider Viktor's word as an encouragement instead, much to Tigre's suspicions. Eugene then advises Tigre that he will confronts Brune's political upheavals no matter how much he dislike it, mostly due to some people still harbors animosity against Regin's reign. Hearing Eugene's words made Tigre agitated as he knows well that the Civil War's aftermath did not actually eliminate former supporters of Thenardier and Ganelon and his life could be in danger if these very people are plotting to get rid of him too. While thinking that Reign has few supporters (including Mashas and Tigre himself) who still support her reign, he would like to try to help the young queen as much as possible while believes that being Brune's king is a very absurd idea. Nevertheless, since he believes that Eugene's word of Viktor's "encouragement" might fueling his will to fight, Tigre appreciates Eugene's advice while giving his gratitude by bowing his head to him. Part 2: Ill Announcement from Zhcted King Part 3:Return to Alsace Several days after their departure from Zhcted, Tigre and Leitemritz Army are on their journey for Alsace through Voyes Army. Upon the army's journey for Celesta, Elen is joyful for Regin's promise whilst Tigre tells Titta-who is riding Tigre's horse behind Tigre- that they are almost return to their hometown. Whilst wondering if he can comeback, Titta tells Tigre that she will accompany him wherever he goes, which moved Tigre as he smiles and thanking her for her company. Tigre and the Leitmeritz Army eventually arrive to Alsace where are warmly welcomed by its people, prompting Elen remarks that Tigre is still beloved by his people even he left Alsace for a year. As Tigre finds his absence irresponsible, Titta urges Tigre not to criticize himself while hold him tightly as her "punishment". Upon greeting 30 people-who are happily to seeing him- while shaking their hands, Tigre meets Elvin the chief administrator whom Regin dispatched to keep an on Alsace under Tigre's absence. When Tigre asks Elvin about Alsace's status, Elvin replies that he tried to keep Alsace's peace and order and informs Tigre that the people are happy to see his return. At the same time though, Elvin also stares at Elen and Leitmeritz Army but he later leads them to the local inn after Tigre reassures him that they are allies. Next, after arriving the Vorn Manor, Tigre meets and asks the Alsace representative minister about the available to which the ministers replies that 60 men-who yield bows and spears- are readily to fight under Tigre's and his allies's banner and he would. Instead, Tigre tells the representative to defend Alsace so he and ally will able to fight with peace without worrying Alsace's condition. At the same day, Alsace is holding a modest feast to celebrate the returning Tigre and Leitmeritz Army until midnight. At the other side of the field, Tigre and Elen are looking at the stary sky with two bottles of wine besides them. As Elen tells Tigre that she enjoyed the feast while didn't expected Alsace's warm welcome. After seeing Elen muttering about hometown, Tigre asks Elen where is her hometown but Elen answers that she don't know. She continues by recalling that when she was an infant, she was adopted by the Silver Gale Mercenaries but after asked several mercenaries about her origins during her teens, she gave up because she received different answers; furthermore, due to fact that she possessed a longer experience as a mercenary than a Vanadis, a position she held for merely four years, she also felt that she hardly calls Leitemritz as her hometown despite she actually loved her territory and her people's lifestyle. Part 4:Reunion in Territore Part 5:Marriage Advice by Gaspard Part 6: The Halo Festival Part 7:Plan to Defeat Part 8: Muozinel's Response towards Sachstein Invasion and Tigre's Return In Muozinel, Kreshu also learns about Sachstein invasion towards Brune via Damad's report and he seemly excited about the battle. Damad however find Sachstein's invasion towards Brune skeptical as he believes that Brune would not be easily overthrown, which Kreshu agrees since he also suspected Sachstein's ambiguous goal could also jeopardizing his goal in conquering Brune. Kreshu then asks Damad if Tigre would stay in Zhcted but Damad denies as he claimed that he rush back to Brune for his people sake. Kreshu then asks Damad if capturing Alsace residents would force Tigre into surrender but Damad instead shakes his head as he warns the commander that it only fueling Tigre's desire to fight for his people, especially since his battle in Agnes. Driven by curiosity over Tigre's valor, Kreshu instead laughs and tells Damad that he will dispatch a messenger for Sachstein to seek an alliance for an invasion towards Brune whilst gathering 20,000 troops to invade Olmutz. When Damad asks the Muozinel commander if the attack on Olmutz is merely a diversion, Kreshu replies with a positive answer as he plans to fool Zhcted while plotting to attack Brune instead and asks Damad why he did so. Damad then answers Kreshu's question by guessing that the army would split into two units, with on half will navigate the nearby terrain and attack Olmutz while the rest will investigate any detours for Brunet. While praising Damad for his sharpness and explains Zhcted's annexation upon Agnes, Kreshu also reveals that he has was to give, Kreshu has another plan for his upcoming invasion. Even without moving a single soldier, Muozinel begins its invasion again. Characters *Tigrevurmud Vorn *Eugene Shevarin *Viktor Arthur Volk Estes Tur Zhcted *Eleonora Viltaria *Valentina Glinka Estes *Ludmila Lourie *Sofya Obertas *Elizaveta Fomina *Olga Tamm *Limlisha *Titta *Rurick *Mashas Rodant *Regin Ester Loire Bastien do Charles *Hughes Augre *Gerard Augre *Kureys Shahim Balamir *Damad Mentioned *Urs Vorn *Felix Aaron Thenardier *Maximilian Bennusa Ganelon New *Elvin *Gaspard Rodant *Urbain Rodant *Melisande Thenardier *Armand Highlighted Notes *Tigre and Eugene meet each other for the first time as Eugene knew the young Earl out of his acquaintance with the late Urs. *As a response to Sachstein's renewed invasion upon Brune, Viktor-on Zhcted's behalf-decided to dispatch two Vanadises (Elen and Valentina) and 5,000 soldiers to aid Tigre in repelling the invaders. The old king decision brings mixed-feeling from nearly all the Vanadises, especially Sofy who suspects Valentina would bring more harm than good to Tigre and his new-founded allies. Unfortunately, Viktor's decision remains firmed after hearing Valentina's "willingness" in helping Brune from the invading Sachstein Army. *The Rodant Brothers are introduced in this chapter and they are among of those who did not participate Brune Civil War out Mashas's orders, who told that they have to defend Aude on his behalf. When Sachstein Invasion reached to Brune however, only Gaspard followed Mashas to battle against the invaders whilst Urbain stayed behind to secure Aude's safety. *Kreshu's learns both Sachstein Invasion towards Brune and Tigre's survival via Damad's accounts. Now that he learns that Tigre's main reason to fight against Muozinel Army was for his (Alsace) people sake, it only fuels Red Beard's desire further to fight against Tigre. Trivia Unanswered Question *Anything that are related to Elen's origins was unknown. Her only known history was the fact she was adopted by Silver Gale Mercenaries when she was only an infant. *Even if he had 20,000 units to invade Zhcted and Brune, Kureys has one plan that possibly make his invasion much easier than the his first attempt. What plan does Kreshu had in mind for his upcoming invasion however is yet to be revealed. Category:Light Novel Chapter Category:Volume 11